


Making Christmas

by LuvnTheJukebox (GalahadsGurl)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, F/M, For Kee (@probably-voldemort), Gen, Grieving, JATP Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/LuvnTheJukebox
Summary: Merry Christmas! Sorry it's a little late - things were crazy yesterday - but Kee, I hope you enjoy this!
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Sunset Curve - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Making Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProbablyVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! Sorry it's a little late - things were crazy yesterday - but Kee, I hope you enjoy this!

[ ](https://imgur.com/hHQ3NvN)

Julie Molina knew her boyfriend, Luke Patterson, better than anyone.

At this point, she could say that by virtue of the dozen years Luke was only her friend – the two of them competing within their music program for years before finally collaborating on their first song. Julie still remembered the look on Luke’s face when they’d swept the entire school off of their feet at that first showcase. The look on his face when he’d asked her to join him as the official songwriter for his band, Sunset Curve. Of course, those twelve years ended with another almost three years of the two as a couple. Filled with love and dreams and shared experiences, that drew them closer to each other and tried their faith in each other more than once. 

Now, separated from her boyfriend by months and miles, Julie knew – they were stronger than every and no one knew Luke better than she did. 

Except for maybe Luke’s best friends and bandmates, Alex Mercer and Reggie Peters. But even **that** was debatable. 

Ergo, the fact she was having to explain herself to her resigned father and flabbergasted brother? Really kind of annoying. Huffing, she put her hands on her hips and demanded, “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“ _Niña_ , it’s two days to Christmas,” her father reminded her, tone concerned despite the small smile on his lips. 

“I know Dad, but I also know Luke,” she replied with a fierce frown. “They’re on the road right now and Luke is really feeling the effects of losing his mom last year. I would bet a million bucks – they haven’t even decorated the bus, even though it’s Reggie’s favorite holiday.” 

Ray smirked a little as his son perked up at the brunet’s name. “Reggie?” After a second, Carlos scowled as he argued, “Reggie loves Christmas. Of course they decorated!” 

“Not if he thought it might hurt Luke,” she insisted with a shake of her head. “Luke’s mom died last Christmas. So everything’s all ‘Christmas sucks!’ and ‘I hate Christmas!’ Meaning, the boys didn’t decorate – I know they didn’t.” Heaving out an exasperated sigh, she threw up her hands and continued ranting, “Except not decorating is making Luke feel **worse**. Which means sometimes, it’s down to the girlfriend to overrule the best friends and just do the thing.” By this point, Julie was rambling, but she really wanted the support of her family. The support of _their_ family – the Band’s family. “Meaning I need to get to where they are and decorate the damned bus.”

“Okay, but they’re still on tour . . .” Ray hedged with a sigh. 

Beaming at that tone, Julie fought to keep her triumph quiet. Features schooled into an earnest expression, she threw her hands out in open appeal and dove into her closing arguments. Her father was waving – she could see it! – now he just needed the last push to get him over the hill. “They arrive in Sacramento late tonight for a show on Christmas Day, and then they’re going to San Francisco the day after that! I can be in Sacramento this evening, before they get there and get everything decorated tomorrow during set up and sound check!” 

Ray’s eyes narrowed, looking disappointed as he scolded, “We agreed that you could meet him in Frisco **after** Christmas, _mija_. You would spend Christmas with us, your family, this year.” 

“ _Papí_ ,” she pleaded, darting to take his hands between her own. “Luke is my family too. And he needs me there with him this year.” Features settling into something quietly mournful, she nudged a little further into their own pain. “You remember the first Christmas after Mama died, right?” 

Ray flinched, causing a lurch of guilt and pain within Julie’s own chest. Pushing through it, she tossed her last ace onto the table. “I was a wreck – we all were – but Luke stayed right here with me. He made us laugh and smile and dragged me out caroling, just like Mom used to.” Whirling on Carlos, she reminded her brother, “Luke nudged you into baking cookies and dragged out the Christmas decorations to help us trim the tree.” Her lip trembled a little as she insisted, “It wasn’t the happiest Christmas, but it was so much better than we expected it to be. And that was **because** of Luke. We all know that.” Her father’s hands held within both of her own, she begged, “Please, _Papí_ \- let me do for Luke what he did for us.” 

It was a long few seconds before at last Ray Molina sighed. Julie bit down on her lip, frantically trying to contain her joy over her victory. She won the argument – she would be on her way north before the end of the hour, if she could manage to get ahold of Alex’s boyfriend – professional skateboarder and hometown hero, Willie Takayama - within the next twenty minutes. “You’ll miss Christmas,” her father warned her sternly. 

“How can I miss Christmas?” she asked with wide guileless eyes and a bright grin. “I’ll have you both in my heart the whole time. And is that’s where Christmas is anyway?” 

The man laughed, eyes rolling as he huffed, “All right, _niña_ , you’ve made your point. You’re right – Luke needs you more than us this Christmas.” 

Julie cheered, throwing her arms around her father firmly. “Thank you, Dad!” 

Ray only sighed, arms coming around her firmly. “How are you getting to Sacramento.” 

“Willie said he’d be more than happy to go up early,” she replied with a beaming smile. “I better go call him.” 

“Especially if you want to get there by the time they do tonight,” Ray chuckled, head shaking in fond amusement. 

Thrilled at the confirmation of her tentative plans, Julie threw herself into his arms again. “Thank you! Merry Christmas, _Papí_!” 

“Yeah yeah, Merry Christmas,” he grumbled fondly, eyes rolling even as he squeezed her tightly. “You’d think I would accept you’re not my little girl anymore.” 

“I’ll always be your little girl, Dad,” she promised fervently. A rushed kiss to his cheek preluded her bolting for her room and her phone. “Love you!’ 

An hour later, Julie was loading her suitcase and a few spare boxes of decorations into the trunk of Willie’s car. The longhaired skater boy was equally as excited to see Alex as Julie was to see Luke, and she could see him drumming his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel as she turned to give a last goodbye to her dad and brother. “Call me so I know you got there all right,” Ray insisted, squeezing her tightly. 

“I will, Dad, I promise,” she agreed, arms closing around him tightly. Despite her resolve, this would be the first Christmas she spent away from her family and she would miss them. More than she thought she would. Sniffling hard, she turned to her brother and joked, “Sorry I’m leaving you alone with Dad this year.” 

Carlos scoffed, eyes rolling as he snarked, “No you’re not.” Squeezing her quickly, he pushed her towards Willie’s car as he laughed, “Besides, maybe we’ll actually get all the way through Die Hard this year! So go away!” 

Julie laughed out loud as she climbed into the passenger seat. The action movie had been a battle for decades between the men and the women of the family. Julie and her mother insisted every year that _Die Hard_ wasn’t a Christmas film, while Ray and Carlos refused to consider otherwise. In the end, the women would win, but they’d usually get halfway through the movie first. Looked like, this year the two men would finally get their way. 

“Have fun, and Merry Christmas!” 

“Merry Christmas, Julie,” Carlos agreed, arm slung around their dad’s back. “Tell Luke and Reggie we love them, okay?” 

“What about Alex?” Julie questioned, eyebrows upwards. 

“I don’t think you’ll get a word in edgewise, before Willie’s whisking Alex away.” Carlos joked, leaning forward to watch Willie roll his eyes at the joke. 

Julie laughed, “All right, then. I’ll tell everyone, just in case. Love you.” 

“Love you too, _niña_ ,” Ray insisted. “Now go, before traffic on the 5 gets even worse once rush hour starts.” 

She shuddered at the very thought and yanked her seatbelt across her lap. “Ready to go finally?” Willie teased, turning the key in the ignition. 

“Hell yeah. Let’s get out of here.” 

Nodding his agreement, Willie put the car in drive and they were on their way. Julie leaned out the window for one final goodbye, waving back at her family. “I love you! Merry Christmas!” 

“We love you too! And Merry Christmas!” 

The car turning the corner took her family’s faces from her view and she flopped back into her seat with a sigh. Willie glanced at her with a smile. “You okay?” 

The thought of Luke flashed through her mind and she could feel the excitement of her first holiday with her boyfriend and friends filling her from tip to toe. It would be a long five hour drive north, but that just gave the two conspirators the opportunity to plan their surprise to perfection. Giving Willie a bright grin, she twisted to put her back to the door and pulled out the notebook from her purse. “I’m awesome. So let’s plan.” 

“Whatever you say, Boss,” Willie laughed as he merged onto the freeway. 

This was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
